wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Corrupt world AU
A Dragon's Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia and Pantala MudWings= Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of the snout. Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are physically resistant to fire and most extreme sources of heat. Queen:Queen Glade Known Animus Dragons:None |-|SandWings= Description: Pale yellow or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues; eyes black as onyx. Abilities: Can survive a long time without water; poison enemies with tips of tails like scorpions (the cure for this venom is a certain cactus); bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire. Queen:Queen Thorn Known Animus Dragons:Jerboa II |-|SeaWings= Description: Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; bioluminescent stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies. Royal SeaWings have large swirls and starbursts under their wings., along with patterns that look like webbed talons. Abilities: Can breathe underwater; have bioluminescent stripes behind their eyes and on their bodies; create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers Queen:Queen Coral Known Animus Dragons:Anemone;Turtle |-|SkyWings= Description: Red-gold and orange;enormous wings. Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire Queen:Queen Ruby Known Animus Dragons:None |-|RainWings= Description: Scales constantly shift colors, depending on their mood. Usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails. Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings;shoot a deadly black venom from their fangs;can imitate a bird call perfectly. Queen:Queen Glory Known Animus Dragons:None |-|IceWings= Description: Silvery scales like snow or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end. Abilities: Can withstand sub-zero temperature and bright light; exhale a deadly freezing breath. Queen:Queen Snowfall Known Animus Dragons:None |-|NightWings= Description: Dark, midnight black scales with scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues. Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows, some hatch with the power to read minds or tell the future. If a NightWing hatches under one full moon, they get either mind-reading or future sight, two full moons indicate both, and the rare three moons show that the dragonet is going to have powerful mind-reading and the power to see all possible futures. Queen:Queen Glory Known Animus Dragons:Stonemover,Darkstalker |-|HiveWings= Description: Red, yellow, and/or orange, but always mixed with some black scales; four wings. Abilities: Vary from dragon to dragon; examples include deadly stingers that can extend from their wrists to stab their enemies; venom in their teeth or claws; a paralyzing toxin that can immobilize their prey; or boiling acid sprayed from a stinger on their tails, and in some cases, the ability to emit a disgusting smell. Queen:Queen Wasp |-|SilkWings= Description: SilkWings dragonets are born wingless, but go through a metamorphosis at age six, when they develop four huge wings and silk-spinning abilities; as beautiful and gentle as butterflies, with scales in any color under the sun, except black. Abilities: Can spin silk from glands on their wrists to create webs or other woven articles; they can detect vibrations with their antennae to assess threats. Some SilkWings develop a rare ability; flame silk, which is silk on fire instead of normal gray, silver silk. Queen:Queen Wasp |-|LeafWings= Description: This tribe has green and brown scales and wings shaped like leaves. Abilities: They can absorb energy from sunlight and are accomplished gardeners; some are rumored to have unusual control over plants. Queen:Queen Hazel History Coming soon... Locations The Hybrid Graveyard Since Hybrids were banned by the othermind almost all of the hybrids on both continents were killed off and they were buried here.There are only a few hybrids left and here they are; * Darkstalker * Elegance * Sleet'finder * Smelt Characters Differences (Pantala) Cricket Instead of Escaping from being controlled by Queen Wasp in the Hive Queen,Cricket got injected with the toxins in Wasp's stinger and can now be controlled by Wasp. Blue Blue got brought back to the Flamesilk factory after the bloodworm hive being burnt down,Sundew and Swordtail were captured. Sundew Sundew as well as her parents got captured at some point by the HiveWings and were injected with the toxins in Wasp's stinger and Wasp usually being controlled by her. Swordtail Swordtail got Captured along with Sundew but Swordtail got forced to work at the Flamesilk factory but his snout is clamped closed so he can speak nor bite. Bumblebee Bumblebee's egg was never taken by Cricket and the others. Hawthorn Hawthorn was not killed by willow but rather bitten by a wild dragonbite viper. The Othermind The Othermind now has control over all the tribes and both continents as well as a dragon form enchanted by a mind controlled Animus. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Work In Progress